Season 24 (1992-1993)
visit different parts of the United States in Big Bird's Video Postcards.]] .]] is seen wearing a cast. He broke his arm in Episode 3096.]] ," with Queen Latifah.]] and a neurotic green Anything Muppet sing "Cerrado/Abierto," the Spanish words for close and open.]] contributes performances for the show this season, creating characters such as Mr. Between, Piño, and the Elephant Elevator Operator.]] Sesame Street Season 24 aired from November 9, 1992 to May 7, 1993. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 24 is focusing on Latino culture. "There will also be more emphasis on the Spanish language," says Ms. Valeria Lovelace, since her research showed that many children have negative feelings about Spanish. For example, the show will feature songs with abierto and cerrado, the Spanish words for open and close. Preschoolers will learn simple words and phrases that will help them make friends with Spanish speakers. The show will also feature Latino guest stars.The Baltimore Sun: Sesame Street' celebrates Latino culture A new segment for this season, "Big Bird's Video Postcards," will have Big Bird visit different parts of the United States and learn about people of different ethnicities and participated in their cultural activities or pastimes. With the focus on Latino culture, Big Bird will "see mask-making in Spanish Harlem, children playing games in Spanish in Union City, N.J., Spanish murals in Los Angeles and children counting in Spanish in El Salvador. Big Bird will conduct a children's mariachi band, learn traditional Cuban songs and eat a birdseed burrito while he visits his friend, Diego, in Arizona."The Baltimore Sun: Sesame Street' celebrates Latino culture Episodes Episodes 3006 - 3135 (130 episodes) * Episode 3006 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus celebrate Grandma's Day * Episode 3007 -- Snuffy finds the Snuffketeers * Episode 3008 -- Roxie Marie's train set * Episode 3009 -- Elmo says NO! * Episode 3010 -- Cyranose de Bergerac undergoes sensitivity training * Episode 3012 -- Telly vs. the two clingy triangles * Episode 3014 -- Duane and friends clean up * Episode 3015 -- Merry is LOUD! * Episode 3017 -- Mr. Quincy's 10-Second Toaster * Episode 3018 -- Goldilocks is Absent from Daycare * Episode 3021 -- The Count gets the counting flu (repeat) * Episode 3022 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover visits Telly (repeat) * Episode 3023 -- Oscar's mother visits (repeat) * Episode 3026 -- Hurricane on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3027 -- The old lady in the shoe visits (repeat) * Episode 3031 -- Telly wants to be just like Bob (repeat) * Episode 3033 -- An day in the laundry room (repeat) * Episode 3035 -- Elmo's imagination hat (repeat) * Episode 3036 -- The Count's watermelon * Episode 3037 -- The Home Game * Episode 3038 -- Chicago feels sad; Pineapple dentist * Episode 3039 -- Martian invasion * Episode 3040 -- Sir John Feelgood comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3042 -- Telly presents the sponsors * Episode 3043 -- Adventures * Episode 3045 -- Maria's friend visits * Episode 3046 -- Elmo and the Beanstalk (repeat) * Episode 3047 -- Telly hosts "The Wide World of Numbers" (repeat) * Episode 3048 -- Savion teaches tap dancing (repeat) * Episode 3049 -- Natasha crawls away (repeat) * Episode 3050 -- Noel Cowherd visits (repeat) * Episode 3052 -- Another Snuffle Puppet show * Episode 3053 -- Elmo's Letter B game * Episode 3054 -- Mrs. Grouch visits * Episode 3055 -- Snuffy talks about the word "important" * Episode 3056 -- Now it can be told! * Episode 3057 -- Mother Goose visits * Episode 3058 -- Telly pretends to be Triangle Guy * Episode 3059 -- Natasha can't fall asleep * Episode 3060 -- Savion helps out at Birdland * Episode 3061 -- The Worm Winter Games * Episode 3064 -- Prairie Dawn gets followed by a sheep * Episode 3065 -- Monty and the word NO * Episode 3066 -- Maria and Luis have company over * Episode 3067 -- Slimey flies in a plane * Episode 3068 -- Mr. Handford serenades Maria's aunt * Episode 3069 -- Prairie Dawn and the pirates * Episode 3071 -- Joey and Davey Monkey look for bananas * Episode 3073 -- Goldilocks beats Baby Bear * Episode 3075 -- The Magic Conductor's Kit * Episode 3076 -- Humpty Dumpty sits on things * Episode 3077 -- Letter M Day; Snuffy writes a postcard * Episode 3079 -- Prairie Dawn feels sad * Episode 3080 -- Elmo's new bookshelf; Mumford makes everything backwards * Episode 3081 -- Memories of the Sloppy Jalopy * Episode 3083 -- "Love" sneaks up on Oscar * Episode 3084 -- An indoor picnic with Bob * Episode 3085 -- Oscar tries to keep it quiet * Episode 3086 -- Sir John Feelgood returns * Episode 3087 -- Just another day * Episode 3089 -- Los Pleneros visit * Episode 3090 -- Elmo and Savion look for C's at the library * Episode 3091 -- Monty's penguin school, etc. * Episode 3092 -- The Game Game * Episode 3093 -- A day at the movies * Episode 3094 -- Monty's World of Imagination * Episode 3095 -- Snuffy learns how to be a duck * Episode 3096 -- Telly breaks his arm * Episode 3097 -- Telly visits Dr. Sing * Episode 3098 -- Telly has a cast on his arm * Episode 3099 -- Bo Peep lost her sheep * Episode 3100 -- The Answer Bird * Episode 3101 -- Telly sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 3102 -- Gina and the two monkeys * Episode 3103 -- Elmo and Merry's fish tag; Kingston Meets Maria * Episode 3104 -- Telly remains active, even with a cast on his arm * Episode 3105 -- Telly pretends to be Mr. Handford's father * Episode 3106 -- The worms build a subway * Episode 3107 -- Talking in two languages * Episode 3108 -- Savion's magic circle * Episode 3109 -- Telly gets the broken arm blues * Episode 3110 -- Baby Bear visits Birdland * Episode 3111 -- Linda's story about Barkley * Episode 3112 -- Oscar wants to sign Telly's cast * Episode 3113 -- Telly gets his cast removed * Episode 3114 -- Telly's first day without a cast * Episode 3115 -- Telly jumps on a pogo stick * Episode 3116 -- Triangles vs Squares * Episode 3117 -- Fun with a stick * Episode 3118 -- Big Bird causes accidents * Episode 3119 -- Oscar meets Prunella * Episode 3120 -- Oscar appears on the Sally Messy Yuckyael show * Episode 3121 -- Elmo repeats words * Episode 3122 -- Super Nanny visits * Episode 3123 -- The Adventures of SuperWorm * Episode 3124 -- Telly plays the triangle * Episode 3125 -- Yankee Doodle looses her pony * Episode 3126 -- Telly and Big Bird play hide-and-seek * Episode 3127 -- Herry's first day at day care * Episode 3128 -- Wanda Cousteau visits * Episode 3129 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken * Episode 3130 -- Barkley wants to play * Episode 3131 -- Telly and Baby Bear help out at Day Care * Episode 3132 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3133 -- Blecka's day in home care * Episode 3134 -- Gus needs a job * Episode 3135 -- Big Bird and Snuffy have an adventure Cast Muppet Characters :The Amazing Mumford, Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Bert, Biff, The Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Colambo, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, The Countess, Cyranose de Bergerac, Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Goldilocks, Grand High Triangle Lover, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Humpty Dumpty, Irvine, Joey and Davey Monkey, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, Little Bird, The Martians, Merry Monster, Monty, Natasha, Noel Cowherd, Norman, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Preposterous, Prunella, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Shelley the Turtle, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Sir John Feelgood, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Stella, Sully, Super Nanny, Telly Monster, Wanda Cousteau Other Characters :Maria, Savion, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Handford, Lillian, Lisa, Duane Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Dave Goelz, Louise Gold, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Kathryn Mullen (uncredited), Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Lisa Boggs, Emilio Delgado, Donald Faison (uncredited), Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, David L. Smyrl, Lillias White Guest Stars :Andy Garcia, Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Midori Gotō, Judy Graubart, Tom Hanks, Queen Latifah, Los Planeros, Tim McCarver, Paula Poundstone, Tito Puente, B. D. WongThe Denver Post: `Sesame Street' adds Spanish accent for 24th seasonJoe Hennes email communication with Sesame Workshop Notes * Starting with this season, the opening sequence has changed from the standard footage of kids playing, to an upbeat, colorful sequence with a calypso version of the theme, and more Muppets in it. A similar closing credits sequence also introduced this season would continue to be used until 2007, even long after the calypso opening had been retired. Monsterpiece Theater and The Adventures of Super Grover also received new title sequences. * Starting this season, an instrumental riff from this season's closing sequence plays during the funding credits until 1995. * This is the first season to broadcast in stereo. * This is the last season to feature Lillian, Lisa and Duane . Season 24 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Ted May, Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Lou Berger, Molly Boylan, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Arlene Sherman, Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Managers: Ric Anderson, Hank Smith * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Roe * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources 24